Cursed
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Natsuki said she couldn't date with Shizuru because she and her sisters are cursed. But what does she mean by cursed. Some Otome characters included.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is just something I thought of while trying to pass time. Enjoy.**

"Natsuki, I didn't know you have a twin! And four younger sisters too!" Shizuru said as she looked at the 16-year-old Nina, 13-year-old Nina, 7-year-old Alyssa and 5-year-old Alyssa. (A/N: 13-year-old Nina, 5-year-old Alyssa and Natsuki's 17-year-old twin are from Mai Otome.)

"Sorry, Shizuru, for keeping this from you."

"Ara, I don't mind if it's Natsuki who lied to me." Of course, naturally Shizuru's teases would always send the poor blunette a red face.

"But Natsuki, what is your answer?" Natsuki gave her a sad look.

"Sorry, Shizuru. This is the other thing I want to tell you. I can't be together with you. (A/N: She means dating.)" Shizuru looked at her sadly.

"I see. But why?" As Natsuki was about to walk away, she stopped.

"Because my sisters and I are cursed. That's why." She said as she left.

_Natsuki, what do you mean by cursed?_ Shizuru thought as she saw Natsuki's disappearing figure.

**Well, what do you think of it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Late update and I'm sorry but hope you enjoy!**

It's been a year since the incident and both Shizuru and Natsuki avoided each other as much as they could. Shizuru worked as a junior lawyer and was one of the youngest and most talented lawyers in Fuuka. Natsuki worked as a doctor and was one of the youngest and most talented doctors in Fuuka. Of course, both were famous as a result. Natsuki and Shizuru have their day offs on weekends.

_Natsuki, why did you have to leave? What do you mean by cursed? Natsuki. Do you know how much I miss you? _Shizuru sighed as she looked at the clock. _12 noon. Well, since today is Saturday and I have nothing to do, I think I shall go for a walk._ She thought as she went to change.

_I'm sorry, Shizuru. But I really can't let you know. _Natsuki sighed, sitting on her bed with her face buried in her knees.

"Suki-nee-chan, are you missing her again?" 13-year-old Nina asked, opening her sister's room door.

"Not really, Na." Natsuki mumbled.

"You shouldn't have left her, you know, Suki." Her twin added, entering the room with both Nina.

"I have to, Natsu."

"No, you don't. I agree with Natsu-nee-chan." 16-year-old Nina replied.

"Yes, I do. I can't let her know, Ni."

"Why not?" 5-year-old Alyssa asked.

"Because she might freak out and I don't want to scare her, Lyssa. Besides, she'll probably hate me if she finds out."

"No, she won't." 7-year-old Alyssa said.

"Yes, she will, Aly. So what do you guys want?"

"We want to go for a walk after all that work." Natsu said.

"Ok." Suki said before changing and leaving with her sisters.

"Make sure you kill her and remember to make it look like an accident."

"Yes, sir."

"Once you kill her, all the things belonging to the Fujinos will be mine and I'll be rich."

"Very true, Mr Fujino Shiroku."

"Now make sure you don't mess up. Kill Fujino Shizuru at all cost."

"Roger that, sir."

**End of chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be out as soon as I finish it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Enjoy and don't forget to R & R! Thanks!**

**Still wondering, should I add omakes?**

**Oh, before I forget… Someone asked me something in the reviews and I'm going to answer back.**

**Guest: Um...im confused why are there two nina's and alyssa's of different ages?**

**Answer: Simple. 13-year-old Nina and 5-year-old Alyssa are from Mai-Otome.**

A certain brunette was walking through the park with her mind full of a certain blunette. Of course, this meant she wasn't looking where she was going. When she finally looked up, she looked around in surprise. _Ara, when did I reach the road?_ She immediately spotted a convenience store across the road. _Ara, maybe I can buy a packet of green tea there. Hmm… There isn't many people here even though it's a Saturday. _ She thought as she waited to cross the road.

"Sir, she is going to cross the road. Can I feign an accident?"

"Sure! Anything that can kill her!"

"Understood."

As Shizuru was crossing the road, a car suddenly sped towards her. Everything seemed to slow down. People were screaming at her with 'watch out' and 'get out of the way' but her legs refused to co-operate with her mind. _Help me! Natsuki!_ Was the last thing she thought before closing her eyes tightly.

Natsuki jumped onto the road and ran towards the girl in the middle of the road before anyone could say anything. All Natsuki could see was the scared girl on the road about to be hit by a car.

"Suki!" Natsuki called out.

"Suki-nee-chan!" both Ninas and Alyssas called out.

Natsuki quickly picked up the girl in bridal style, jumped high into the air, did a summersault in the air, and landed right where the ice-cream truck was. Natsuki and her sisters immediately dashed over. Natsuki tried to put the scared girl down but she was so scared that she refused to let go of her neck and continued wrapping it tightly around the blunette's neck with her eyes shut tight.

"Shh… Shh… it's ok now. You're safe." Natsuki comforted the girl. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and looked up. This action ended up with two pairs of wide eyes.

"Shizuru?"

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki quickly let Shizuru down but Shizuru felt her knees go weak and almost fell if not for Natsuki's quick reflexes as she caught Shizuru in her arms again.

"Are you ok?" Natsuki asked while Shizuru nodded.

"I think so. I suppose I was just too shaken up by what happened. Ookini, Natsuki, for saving me."

"It's fine. Let's go home, ok?"

"NO!" Alys (I decided that Aly sounds more like a boy's name so I decided to change it to Alys.), Lyssa, Ni and Na shouted and pouted.

"You promised us an ice-cream!" they said.

"Fine, fine, let's go get that ice-cream then we go home,'kay?" They agreed and walked over to the ice-cream truck. People, of course, couldn't help but stare at the blunette carrying the brunette.

Both Alyssas and Ninas immediately chose the flavor of the ice-cream they wanted.

"You want one, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked to brunette in her arms.

"I like ice-creams, you know." Natsu said, licking her newly bought mint-flavored ice-cream with chocolate chips. Shizuru nodded.

"What flavor do you want, Shizuru? I'll get Natsu to buy it for you." Suki asked Shizuru.

"I want the yam flavor." The brunette answered. Suki nodded.

"Buy one yam flavored and one mint chocolate chip ice-cream, please, Natsu." Natsu nodded and after buying the ice-cream, they headed to Natsuki's home.

"You idiot! I told you to kill her at all cost, didn't I! and I said no failures! Yet you just had to go and fail!" Shiroku screamed at the terrified man.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Fujino. I-I won't f-fail next time! Forgive me!" the man pleaded. Shiroku gave him a cold glare.

"Bring him to the torment room and torture him…to death." Shiroku said with a cold voice while another man dragged the terrified man away.

"I expect no failures from you." He said to the man who was dragging the first man away.

"Yes."

"Natsuki, I missed you. Why do you have to leave me? What do you mean by curse?" Shizuru asked Suki who was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru, for causing you grief but I can't tell you our curse." Shizuru just nodded silently.

"Natsuki, why can't you trust me with your secret?"

"I…"

"It's because she's afraid that you will hate her if you found out." A voice said. They turned to see Natsu standing at the door.

"Natsu! That's not-!" Suki tried to deny it.

"It's true and you know it, Suki-nee." Ni said.

"Yeah, don't deny it." Na added.

"We all heard you say it." Alys said.

"It came from your very own mouth." Lyssa ended.

"Is this true, Natsuki? Natsuki?" Shizuru asked Natsuki, who looked down.

"Yeah… It's true. I'm afraid that you will hate me after knowing about my curse. I'm afraid you'll leave me!" Natsuki looked up with tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill.

"Don't ever leave me, Shizuru! Don't! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!" Natsuki cried into Shizuru's shoulder.

"Aren't you silly, Natsuki. How can I leave you? Without you, life would be meaningless. Besides, you still have your sisters." Shizuru smiled.

"But you'll leave me if you know about my curse. You'll definitely leave me. Then, I'll be alone. All alone. Again." Natsuki muttered.

"No, you won't. You'll never be alone. I love you, Natsuki. This feelings of mine will not waver. So you can tell me your secret. I won't force it out of you. You can tell me when you're ready." Shizuru said, rubbing her head, trying to comfort her. Natsu, Ni, Na, Alys and Lyssa enveloped Suki in a group hug.

"You'll never be alone, Suki. Never." Natsu said.

"And we'll be here to make sure of that." Ni, Na, Alys and Lyssa said.

"Thank you." Suki mumbled, falling asleep.

"Ara, it seems like Natsuki is dosing off. Let's leave the room to let her rest, shall we?" Shizuru said, smiling while the others agreed. Just as she was about to leave the room, Shizuru could have sworn that she heard Suki mumble 'Love you, 'Zuru'. She smiled and said, "Love you too, my 'Suki." Before leaving the room.

**Done! Sorry for the long update and don't worry I'm not dead. The reason I took so long to update was simply because I ran out of ideas, that's all, which was why I was trying to get my mind of my stories 'cause that's the most effective way for an idea to pop into my mind. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! Enjoy the next chapter of 'Cursed' and don't forget to R&R! Btw, someone (I don't remember who) said that Natsu sounded like a boy's name so would changing it to 'Nat' be better?**

Shizuru groaned as she opened her eyes. She walked out of the room to see Suki's sisters watching the television but Suki was not there.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Good morning."

"Where's Suki?"

"In the kitchen." Nat said, pointing to the kitchen. As Shizuru came nearer to the kitchen, she smelt a scent that obviously came from a something delicious. She entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Suki cooking.

"Suki?" Suki turned around for a split second to see who it was.

"Good morning, Zuru." She said before continuing to cook.

"Good morning, Suki. I didn't know you could cook. Are you cooking your sisters' breakfast?"

"Yes, I do cook and you didn't know because it was after I left you that I took cooking lessons. For my sisters, yes, I'm cooking for them. Breakfast? No. I'm cooking their lunch and yours too. I'm quite surprised myself that you woke up at this hour." Shizuru glanced at the clock and gasped when she saw that it was 1.30pm already.

"Maybe you were just really tired." Suki said still cooking.

"Nat, Ni, Na, Alys, Lyssa, lay the table then we can eat." Suki called.

"Ok!" came the reply.

Soon, they were all eating their lunch and all of them complimented Suki's cooking. After that, they went for a walk. It was their daily routine, Nat said.

"Oh, I forgot!" Suki suddenly cried out, startling her sisters and Shizuru.

"What's wrong, Suki?" Nat asked.

"We have to buy their share!" the sisters suddenly started to cried out shouts of 'I forgot!' and 'Oh no!' or 'they must be starving!' while Shizuru just looked confused.

"What?" The sisters just ignored her question. They headed for the nearest shopping mall and went into the pet shop. Ni and Na both bought five 10 kg packets of cat biscuits, 10 packets of cat food for kittens and 20 medium size cartons of pet milk. Alys and Lyssa bought twenty 10 kg packets of bird seeds, 5 packets of bird food that are soft and safe for baby birds to eat and four big syringes. Shizuru was confused about why they were buying those things. Ni and Na also bought a packet of Styrofoam plates. After that, they found a nearby wet market. Nat and Suki bought 50 kg of raw meat each. Then, they entered a forest behind the six sisters' house. Without them knowing, some men wearing black suits and sunglasses were following them.

"Sir, the target entered a forest with six other people just now." One of them said into the phone.

"Kill all of them." Came the reply from the, oh, so _**kind **_Fujino Shiroku who wanted to kill his niece so that he will be rich.

"Roger." The men then called for backup and the large number of men wearing black suits and sunglasses entered the forest.

"Ara, what are we doing here with all those things?" Shizuru asked, curious while she looked at the sisters who stopped in a big empty space in the forest with a lake nearby.

"We're in the middle of the forest." Lyssa said. Ni and Na laid the plates on the ground in one corner and poured the milk into all of them. Then, they poured all of the cat biscuits on the ground near to the plates of milk. They then emptied all the cat food for kittens on the remaining plates and left them near the cat biscuits. They also took care to spread the biscuits, milk and food apart so that they are not too near and not too far from one another. Meanwhile, Alys and Lyssa poured all the packets of bird seeds on the ground in a corner opposite the corner that Ni and Na used and near the lake. They then filled the four big syringes with all of the soft and safe-for-baby-birds-to-eat bird food. Lastly, Nat and Suki placed all the meat they had bought on the ground in a corner opposite the place that they came in from, which is also where the confused and curious Shizuru was standing.

"Ara, Nat and her sisters are ignoring me. Can someone please tell me what they are doing?" Shizuru said. Suki sneaked behind Shizuru and covered her eyes. Ni restrained Shizuru's hands while Alys restrained Shizuru's legs.

"Suki? What are you and your sisters doing? Let go!" Shizuru struggled in vain to break free from their grip.

"Shh… Don't worry. It's ok. We just want to surprise you." Suki whispered. Shizuru heard a chirp, a meow and a howl, followed by more chirps, more meows and more howls after a few minutes. Suki, Ni and Alys released her and she was greeted by the best sight imaginable. In front of her, feeding on all the food, were birds, cats, kittens, wolves and their cubs. Lyssa was feeding the baby birds with two syringes, in which Alys joined her. Ni and Na went to ensure that no fight will break out between the cats and Nat and Suki went to ensure that none will break out between the wolves. The six sisters then went to sit in the space in the middle of the feeding animals with Shizuru after checking the cats and wolves and after feeding the baby birds. Most of the baby birds already have feathers and after having their fill they flapped their wings, clearly wanting and trying to fly like their parents. The sisters and Shizuru giggled at the funny sight. Soon, the animals were finished and full and fast asleep. As the group stood up to leave, they were interrupted by the group of men sent by Shiroku. They froze as they pointed their guns at them while the slumbering animals continued to sleep.

"What the-" Nat started but was cut off by a voice from the man that emerged from behind the group of men.

"Long time no see, my dear niece. It looks like you're having fun." Shizuru gasped.

"U-Uncle Shiroku!"

"Glad to see that you remembered me."

"What are you doing here?" Shizuru asked. Shiroku just chuckled.

"Why, I'm here to congratulate my niece. So, congratulations, my dear niece, today will be the day that Fujino Shizuru no longer exists." He laughed loudly, waking the sleeping animals up.

"What did you say?!" Suki clenched her fists.

"Kill them." Shiroku ordered the men. They held their guns up.

"Goodbye, my dear niece." He said. The men were positioned themselves and got ready to shoot.

"Nat-nee-chan! Suki-nee-chan!" Alys, Lyssa, Ni and Na shouted, pointing to the animals that looked angry. Nat and Suki nodded.

"What?" Shizuru stared at them.

"Shizuru, please, don't freak out when you see this." Suki said. A bright golden light enveloped Alys and Lyssa. The men covered their eyes from the brightness. At the same time, a bright green light enveloped Ni and Na. After the light cleared, everyone opened their eyes to find that Alys and Lyssa were replaced by two golden birds (the Alyssa you see in Mai Otome) and Ni and Na were replaced by two black cats. (the cat that Fran, who is Nina's mother, I think, almost died saving in Mai Otome , in which I believe that there is a youtube video of it.) Alys and Lyssa chirped out commands and all of the birds, including Alys and Lyssa, flapped their wings, flew to some of the men in one corner, surrounded them and pecked them endlessly. Ni and Na meowed out commands and all of the cats, including Ni and Na and the kittens, pounced on some of the men in another corner and scratched them with their sharp claws. The remaining men pointed their guns at Shizuru, Nat and Suki. Nat ran to the baby birds and carried them to safety. The men took this chance and aimed their guns at Shizuru and fired non-stop. Everything turned into slow motion and everyone stopped what they doing and stared at Shizuru, Suki and the bullets with their eyes wide open. Suki ran in between Shizuru and the bullets. Shizuru's eyes widened a little while Shiroku's smirk widened.

"What are you doing, Natsuki?" Suki just ignored Shizuru's question. Before the bullet could reach them, Natsuki whispered something. Shizuru's eyes widened even more when she heard what Suki said.

"_Shizuru, please don't hate me for this."_ Time returned to normal. As Shiroku gazed at the smoke, he laughed like a maniac.

"HAHAHA! NOW THAT FUJINO SHIZURU IS NO MORE, I'LL BE RICH!"

"Who says that Fujino Shizuru is no more? Look!" Nat pointed at a tree far beside the place where the bullets were shot. Shiroku's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw Shizuru behind a wolf with cobalt blue fur and emerald green eyes.

"Na…tsuki? Shizuru stared dumbfounded at the wolf standing before her.

"I suppose it's my turn now." Nat said. Ice shot out from the ground below Nat and covered her. When the ice shattered, another wolf with cobalt blue fur and emerald green eyes stood in Nat's place. (like how Duran appears when Natsuki calls him) The two wolves howled and all of the wolves, including the wolf cubs, followed. More wolves appeared and they, including Nat, Suki and the wolves and wolf cubs, surrounded the men together with Shiroku. The men, frightened and afraid that they'll be killed, dropped their guns instantly. Some of the wolves then took the guns in their mouths and carried them to Shizuru. They dropped the guns at the tree that Shizuru was at and returned to surrounding the men. The cats stopped scratching the men and stood in a pack outside the circle formed by the wolves with Ni and Na standing in front of them. The birds went to get some vines from the nearby trees and used them to tie the men up. After doing so, they flew and landed on the branches of the trees nearby. Shizuru quickly took out her phone and called the police and explained everything to them. After a while, they heard the sirens and the animals disappeared into the forest as quick as a wink. The sisters turned back to their human form and cleaned up the place. The men and Shiroku were arrested and the guns were taken and the sisters returned home.

"So… Um… Shizuru…" Suki murmured.

"Yes?" Shizuru turned around to face Suki. The others stopped and remained silent.

"I know that you are shocked and probably angry at me. I'm sorry. I know, you can go tomorrow. You don't need to stay with a cursed person like me and you probably hate me anyway so-" Suki was cut off when Shizuru hugged her.

"Shi…zuru?"

"Don't worry. I don't hate you, Natsuki. You may think you're cursed and all but to me, you'll always be just Natsuki. My Natsuki. And I wanted to ask you if I can move in with you and your sisters. We can expand the house and the Fujino Company is near here too. I can also use some help at the various shops my family owns. You and your sisters will be great help there. Is that ok with you?"

"You… don't hate me?"

"Silly, how can I hate you? My feelings for you will not waver even if you are a wolf, or your sisters are animals. What matters is that I love you, Natsuki. Now, tomorrow and forever." Tears streamed down Suki's face as she hugged Shizuru back tightly.

"I love you too, Shizuru. Thank you. And of course I'm fine with your plans. Anything is fine as long as you and my sisters are with me."

"That's good to hear. Now let's eat our dinner, take a bath and prepare for the next day, shall we?" Suki nodded and that's what they did before they fell asleep.

As Shizuru had said, she moved into the six sisters' house and immediately expanded the house. She hired the sisters for different jobs. Nat does office paperwork in one company and is a scientist whenever any science department that is owned by the Fujino family needed help. Suki is a mechanic in one shop and a doctor whenever any hospital or clinics of the Fujino family needed a helping hand. Ni as a teacher in a cram school since she is quite clever and Na as a karate teacher since she fights quite well. Alys as singer since she sings well and Lyssa works in the toy department in a shopping mall as someone who recommends toys for the customers. Of course, the sisters are too young to work, but they are an exception, since they are far more mature than people of their age. They work part-time as they have school except Nat and Suki, who already graduated. Mai also works as a cook in one of the restaurants owned by the Fujino family because Shizuru hired her after Suki told her to, explaining that Mai still cannot find a job. Mikoto works as a waitress at the same restaurant that Mai works at. So all's well that ends well.

**Crappy ending, but I seriously have no idea how to end this fic. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R and check out my other stories!**


End file.
